pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
ORAS019: Omega Alpha Adventure 18
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3 (ORAS). Synopsis Archie, Maxie, Ruby and Sapphire are trying to destroy the meteorite. Just as they are to succeed, Maxie and Archie start turning into dust. Blaise and Amber, their former subordinates, arrive and are told how Maxie and Archie came back to this world. Ruby and Sapphire, however, learn what Rayquaza desires to destroy the meteorite. Chapter Plot Giovanni speaks to Red and Green, claiming he came to save the planet and shows Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre and Rayquaza trying to destroy the meteorite. Blaise and Amber are shocked to see Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre, which were stopped in Hoenn crisis four years ago. Red believes that meteorite was the one spoken in the news. Giovanni denies this, since this is but a small meteorite, which shocks Red, since that meteorite is huge. Blaise is displeased to see Maxie, whom Blaise claims he is not his boss, to fight for a common goal, by using Primal Reversion powers. Blaise remembers how Maxie told him they'd cover the world with magma. Amber reminds him he'd need a planet first, but Blaise points out he will not let a meteorite destroy the planet. Giovanni feels the same, since he can't control the world if there is none. This infuriates Red, seeing Giovanni is so selfish. Blaise angrily replies he won't simply sit around, while Amber tries to calm the situation down. Red is furious, but Green calms him down and wants to know what could they do next. Giovanni points out they could only watch, for now, as Red and Green watch how the meteorite starts collapsing under the Legendary Pokémon's attacks. Ruby and Sapphire fly away on Rayquaza, commenting how the heat is too much for them. Maxie and Archie worry the meteorite is too big and they need more power for bigger meteorites. Suddenly, Archie's leg shatters and he falls down. Maxie also gets his hand shattered, as Archie and Maxie see they don't have much energy left to survive, but hope they have enough time to shatter this small meteorite, while Archie comments everything went well when he joined forces with Maxie. Sapphire communicates with Rayquaza before the meteorite explodes, causing Rayquaza to be blown away. The meteorite falls down on Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre and destroys the area. Blaise and Amber are glad the meteorite is shattered, but see their bosses being wounded. As such, Amber and Blaise fly off on Blaise's Swellow to Archie and Maxie. Archie and Maxie see their subordinates present, with their bodies nearly being collapsed. Blaise tries to hold Maxie's hand, but Maxie's hand shatters as well. Amber and Blaise panic, but Maxie and Archie claim their time is up and they could at least explain what happened before collapsing. Maxie and Archie explain when they absorbed the Orbs, they became one with Groudon and Kyogre, which required a lot of energy from them. Archie explains he and Maxie fought for the armor, Eternity, which was to prolong their lives, a battle Archie won. Maxie explains when he lost the battle, he was sent into a world, where everything was distorted; where the land was horizontal and vertical and nothing made sense, and Maxie was not certain if a single moment or an eternity had passed. After Archie got defeated at the Battle Frontier, he was transported into the same place, where he and Maxie had no body, only their consciousness. Archie and Maxie continue on, telling they both became "one" and, after some time, a hole appeared in the world. They heard a voice through the hole and went through it and came back to this world, in the Johto region. Archie and Maxie knew they had to learn about Mega Evolution, to obtain the Orbs and to control Kyogre and Groudon to stop the meteorite. They do not know whose voice actually was, but they tried to accomplish the mission, to save the world. Before collapsing, Archie and Maxie promise they could join forces once again, something they would really like, then ask Blaise and Amber to protect the planet. Maxie and Archie shatter and turn into dust, causing Blaise and Amber to cry and call out "Boss!" Red and Green notice Groudon and Kyogre have reverted to their original forms, but have also stopped moving. Giovanni comments how much Groudon and Kyogre have used this power to destroy this meteorite, while the incoming one could be hundred times bigger. Red asks Giovanni how could they help, for they can't just watch and do nothing. Giovanni, however, remains silent. Rayquaza, however, is upset; Ruby points out the meteorite has been shattered and wonders why Rayquaza is riled up. Sapphire takes the Jade Orb and holds it on her chest, causing the orb to glow. Suddenly, Sapphire senses something and uses her finger on Ruby's palm, which Ruby interprets as "more power". Ruby sees Rayquaza is angry, as they don't have enough power for the large meteorite. Ruby thinks a bit and shows Sapphire a mural at Granite Cave, which shows Alpha, Omega and Delta signs. Sapphire points at Rayquaza, making Ruby remember the video of Rayquaza at Embedded Tower, realizing Rayquaza needs to Mega Evolve. Suddenly, Ruby and Sapphire dodge an attack. Ruby knew "she" would come, for her timing is perfect. The woman on Salamence is angry at Ruby, since she has not forgiven his acts and he is here, riding Rayquaza with Sapphire. The woman, Zinnia, tries to invoke Aster's power to form a duo against Ruby and Sapphire. Gallery Category:ORAS manga volume 3 chapters